User talk:Leon dreadpratt
Welcome Leon Is The Awesomest Pirate Ever Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 22:28, April 8, 2010 Hey I was wondering if I could help you on your Weapon Classes article. It's really good, but a few places need improvement. - Gerard Bilgecrash Sure leon, you can use my screenshot of me finding Revenant cannon ram - Do you mind mate? Hey Leon. Nice work with the Weapons Group. But do you mind if the admins here tinker with it just a bit? It needs a complete overhaul, and we think it's best not to classify weapons based on certain varieties. We're thinking of doing something similar to the "Rarity" page mate... Also, don't personalize the article by saying Courtesy of Leon Dreadpratt, or it will be considered as a Guide or a Blog Post. Also don't say that "I'm still working on it" and such lol. Why don't you join us in this wiki's chat? Got to "more" near Log out, click manage widgets, then click shoutbox. There we can all talk and plan everything easilly. - Lord Midhav 13:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aye mate we have changed the article and made it a Gallery... - Lord Midhav 06:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Meeeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. Stuff for Ye Hey mate! I think that since you got the Lost Sword of El Patron you might want this... . It is "Template:El Patron". Put it on ur user page to show that ye have it. Btw, you spelt Lost Sword of El Patron as Lost word of El Patron on your user page LOL. - Lord Midhav 10:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) How?! I saw the weapon belt you uploaded to show off your weapons. How do you make these pics to have the same thing as the weapon card of the weapon, to be sideways, and normal?Bator.hos 04:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me how to make a cool weapon belt to show off! I finished mine, not as good as yours, but check it out at the bottom of my user profile page! Thanks again!Bator.hos 14:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! Leon, In honor of your 50th I added some templates to your profile. Forgive me if you don't care for them and feel free to remove them. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) weapon belt/inventory leon i need some help i want to organise my weapons inventory ( not the 4 slot belt ) synoptic ( so i can easily see what weapons types i have and organise the diffrend types ( cutlass sabre etc. ) i have and then organise those from strong to weak any tips on how to do this? i have the following weapons: 9 cutlasses 3 daggers 1 sailing charm 3 sabres 6 throwing knives 3 pistols grenade pouch ( 1 ) 1 musket 1 voodoo staff 1 bayonet 1 cannon ram thanks in advance i could use your helpCallico Jack 17:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) lots of good wepons. wow leon u got a lot of good weapons. i think its pretty cool that u got 2 legendary weapons!u have worked hard for getting them for the looks of it.oh can u help me get some tempates? thanks. sent by tobias keelmonger 2/4/11 Wasup? Impresive guide to looting Mr.Leon! Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 04:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah You Can Use the Screenshot Yeah bro you can use my screen of World Eater Blade in chest for your amazing guide to looting, would be an honor, i would just like some credit for the find :) - Blackbeard Hey Leon, It's Capt Shruikan. I made a guild banner for Emerald Regiment and I thought you would want to post it on your profile (at the top) or at the top of your talk page. Please use the same format and size, which you can access using source mode. Well, here it is: Capt Shruikan 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan congrats Hey congrats on your world eater. Now hour in a whole new league of awesomeness ;D I want to meet u somewhere where do u usually loot? Drewski0199 19:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) World Eater congrats on world eater mate! Thanks man! - Leon dreadpratt 22:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) CG GRATS ON WORLD EATER!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! - Leon dreadpratt 22:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats you dont know me Congrats on world eater got mine in the mines as well took only two hours of looting Baron1800 01:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Baron1800 Your welcome Glad your liking it. It is one heck of a blade to haveBaron1800 01:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can we meet? If you know people on the wiki, just ask if Jeremiah Stormwash is online or not often. Ok? :P, Captain Crimson Cool. How about Thrall Hall Legassa then? I''l go there right now. Jeremiah Stormwash. Captain Crimson Cannon Defense Guide Nice guide. We've had a lack of good, detailed tips for cannon defense. I'll have to give your guide a try. NickyTalk Silver Freeze Hey man, i just got 2 sets of Silver freeze at Foulberto with only 2 kills all in a row. Idk what to do with the Extra 2, should i sell them or keep them? - Jeffrey Warwrecker Meet Now Meet me now on Kokoros in Madam Zigana's shack on Raven's Cove. Look for Jeremiah Stormwash in the balcony thing and whisper if I don't answer. Captain Crimson OK! ON MY WAY TOO! DONT LEAVE LOL! Captain Crimson YOU ROCK! Dude your awesome!!!! You have so many guides and have the world eater blade!!!!!! And your inventory came out WAY better than mine!!!!!!!! Your awesome dude!!!! Lord William Scurvyrat IV of Italy 16:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward